Lost In Stereo
by wishgrantingfactories
Summary: Chloe loves the DJ that plays at the school's radio station and the nearby club, but the small brunette refuses to let anyone know her. [Songfic based off All Time Low's Lost In Stereo]


**Lost In Stereo**

**She works for the weekend**

**Mixtape of her favorite bands**

**Tearin' up the radio**

**Lost in the stereo's sound**

Chloe Beale rushed back to her dorm hurriedly and threw her bag down on the table. Cussing softly under her breath, she docked her iPhone and turned the radio channel to their school's radio, WBUJ. As the DJ's voice floods the small room through the speakers of her device, Chloe smiles. She quickly changed into a loose t shirt before crawling into bed with a book, nodding her head to the mix that was flowing out from the speakers. Chloe looked to the other side of the dorm where her roommate was fast asleep and turned the volume down slightly, grinning as the DJ's voice came back to introduce another song.

This DJ was something else. She wasn't just like normal DJs who just played songs on the radio and occasionally speaks. She makes her own mixes. Chloe found that fascinating and intriguing. Chloe also loves her voice, the way she laughs sometimes on air. But Chloe didn't know her name.

Two hours later, Chloe's eyelids drooped as the book she was holding falls from her hands.

"That's it from me tonight, folks." The DJ's melodious voice speaks softly through the slight crackling from the speakers. "Goodnight, I'm out." There was a small laugh and the queued music starts playing. Chloe's face forms into a lazy grin as she shut her radio off and got comfortable under her sheets. Drifting off into slumber, Chloe smiled softly at DJ's voice ringing in her head.

**She's trouble in a tank top**

**Pretty little time bomb, blowin' up**

**Take you down, living in the radio**

**Lost in the stereo's sound**

Chloe goes to her favorite club two days every week. But ever since the little DJ from WBUJ frequents as a DJ in the club, Chloe's been going almost every night. It's a Friday night and she found herself in Zouk again. Sitting by the bar, Chloe sips her drink slowly as she eyes he short brunette.

A confident smirk plastered on her cute face while she works with her mixes on the top floor of the club makes Chloe swoon every night. The DJ's hands and fingers skillfully maneuvered the equipment, allowing smooth music to flow from the huge speakers lined on the neon pink and yellow walls in the club. Couples and groups danced on the dance floor, moving along to the DJ's beats. Sometimes slow, sometimes fast, but always perfect, Chloe thought.

The redhead did try asking around for the DJ's name but no one seemed to know. They all knew her as BM, but BM? Betty Martin? Bernice Marion? It could stand for anything and everything. Chloe liked to entertain herself while she guessed the DJ's name sometimes, but mostly, she just got herself lost in the DJ's excellent mixing.

**She's dancing alone**

**I'm ready to go but she's so**

**Lost in stereo, lost in stereo**

**She's out of control, so beautiful**

**In stereo, lost in stereo**

At about 9pm every night, the DJ would descend from her podium after she queued some songs. She would make her way to the dance floor as she sways her hips tantalizingly. Her denim shorts hugging her figure perfectly and her blue tank top squeezing her in the right places. Chloe swallowed thickly as she ordered one more drink, watching as the brunette turns down anyone who offers to dance with her or buy her a drink.

Chloe almost initiated talking to the DJ some times but something stops her each time. The tiny brunette intimidated her. You'd think that Chloe Beale, the overconfident redhead wouldn't be intimidated that easily but that was all it took. A short brunette with amazing music taste and a feisty attitude.

**And I've been waiting for so long**

**But she'll never know**

**I'm losing hope 'cause she's so**

**Lost in stereo, lost in stereo**

**Lost in stereo, lost in stereo**

Chloe wonders sometimes if the DJ even notices her. Sure they've made eye contact once in a while in the club but it never lasts for more than two seconds. The one time the DJ smirked at Chloe, she almost melted into a puddle of goo.

Chloe was at the club again, sitting comfortably in a booth and nursing her first drink of the night. She looks up at the podium and sees the short girl, huge headphones around her head as she bobs her head to the tune flowing through the noisy club. Her fingers slide up and down the mixing board, smiling occasionally when the crowd cheers at the upbeat tunes.

Chloe always mirrors the brunette's smile, her face lighting up when the DJ's mouth quirks upwards. Day after day, Chloe visits the club but the DJ never notices her. Each night she leaves the club with a smile on her face but a sinking feeling in her gut.

**Shake down on a Saturday**

**Sit back, gotta catch my breath**

**'Cause every time I see her**

**I know she's gonna take it back somehow**

**Tattoos and a switchblade attitude**

**Snakebite heart with a bubblegum smile**

**Sex in stereo, don't turn the radio dial**

The club was always crowded during Saturdays. Frankly, Chloe doesn't enjoy large crowds, but she visits the club anyway, for at least a drink and a glimpse of her favorite DJ.

The DJ walks down into the hustle and bustle of the crowd and orders a drink, sitting on one of the high stools at the bar. She flips off a drunk guy who tugged at her arm, bugging her to dance with him. A small smile tugs at Chloe's lips. She didn't want the DJ spending time with anyone else, call her selfish, but she was jealous. Chloe was jealous over someone she didn't even know the name of, is that normal?

The DJ walks back to the booth as her last song slowly fades. She smirks at the people along the way as Chloe's eyes fixed themselves on her back. The redhead sighs and walks out of the club into the cool crisp air, walking the short distance back to her dorm.

"Chloe, I swear you're obsessed." Chloe's roommate, Aubrey commented when she plopped down on her bed and shuffled her playlist, the first song that came on was one of the DJ's mix.

"I just admire her skills okay?" Chloe retorts unconvincingly.

"Yeah?" Aubrey raises an eyebrow challengingly. "You masturbate to her mixes."

"That was a one time thing, I swear Bree, stop bringing it up." Chloe whines as she plugs the earphone jack into her phone and snuggled into her blanket, listening to the mixes as she fell asleep eventually.

**And I'm just like cellophane**

**'Cause she sees right through me**

**I know she's glitter and gold**

**And that's just the price I pay**

**When I don't even know her name**

**She's slipping away**

Chloe sometimes gets upset when she realizes that she'll never get to know the DJ the way she wants to. It was almost like a hopeless celebrity crush, but she can't help it. So there she was again, on a Wednesday night this time, sitting in one of the club's booths as she downed her drink.

The DJ, of course was at her station, doing what she does best. Chloe watches as the brunette gracefully slides her hands across the levers on the table, bringing the beat up. And Chloe's mind wanders off, to her own imagination, in a universe where she knew the DJ personally.

**She works for the weekend**

**Mixtape of her favorite bands**

**Tearin' up the radio**

**Lost in the stereo's sound**

Four months later, Chloe still frequents the club. The club owner constantly teases her about the DJ but she brushes it off as a passing comment.

Four months later and Chloe still hasn't seen the DJ accepting anyone's request to dance or even talk to her. And that made her slightly relieved, somehow.

Four months later, on a Sunday night, at 9:42pm, a short brunette wearing a white tank top approached Chloe, who was quietly drinking in a corner of the club. The DJ grinned at Chloe and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. And Chloe being the obsessed starstruck fan, sat dumbstruck on her seat, her hands grappling on to the glass of beverage with a death grip. The DJ stuck her hand out at Chloe, giving her a half smirk as her eyes glinted in the dark atmosphere of the club.

"Hi, I'm _Beca_." The DJ shouted over the music blaring through the speakers. _"Dance with me?"_

**She's dancing alone**

**I'm ready to go but she's so**

**Lost in stereo, lost in stereo**

**She's out of control, so beautiful**

**In stereo, lost in stereo**

**And I've been waiting for so long**

**But she'll never know**

**I'm losing hope 'cause she's so**

**Lost in stereo, lost in stereo**

* * *

**A/N: Idk I really love songfics.**


End file.
